Angel of Mine
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Gabriel had been captured by Crowley only to find another angel in his grasp. Taking the young half angel under his wing, he learns who her father is and refuses to leave her side. How will her father react to another angel taking over his duties. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am trying something new, something that has more focus on the main characters. I might throw in my OC sooner or later but I am not sure if I will or not. I am still putting my disclaimer about her, just in case. This one maybe a bit darker than some of my other fanfics just to warn you, it will be rated M just to be on the safe side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural at all; I just borrow them for writing purposes. I own Monica when I decide to put her in. I put them back when I am done I promise. I hope you enjoy.**

 _"Hey has anyone seen Gabriel at all? I can't seem to find him anywhere"_

 _Sam had been frantic. Gabriel had vanished from the bunker and not even sure where he had gone to. The angel had been asleep in the room, but then when he went missing within 10 minutes. Sam had been searching for Gabriel all through the bunker thinking maybe he went to take a shower or maybe went into the kitchen for something sweet._

Sam was sitting on the bed for the two days that Gabriel had been missing. Dean had tried talking to the younger brother, but Sam didn't move. He thought that the angel would come back. Dean knew that if Sam didn't come out of this room, he would starve himself.

Castiel had enough as he walked up beside Dean as he looked at the human sitting there on the bed. He knew that they had to find Gabriel, and he knew just how they were going to do it.

"We will find Gabriel don't you worry. I am going to go find Lucifer and Michael to help us. I know they would be more than willing to help us."

Sam looked up with worry as he looked up at the angel. Castiel could see that something else was bothering him. Dean walked over and placed his hand on his brother. Sam had sighed as he shook his head. Sam was keeping something from them. Castiel could see it, but not sure how to coax it out of the younger Winchester. Castiel could see that Sam was slowly slipping into a dark place, but didn't want to alert the older hunter with his fears.

"Dean, come on and let's leave Sam as he has been through so much already. We can keep searching for him."

Dean nodded and got up following Castiel out. He stopped at the door to look at Sam as he was sitting on the bed. He hated seeing his brother this way, but he was not sure where to start to help his brother. The first thing that they would have to do is find Gabriel. He then slipped out closing the door behind him and following Castiel out of the room.

 **XXX**

Golden eyes slowly opened as he looked around where he was being kept. He seen the room before, but his head was spinning. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor and seen that his wings were not behind him. He tried to summon his wings, but they had trouble pulling them out as he wasn't sure where he was at. He heard a groan in the corner of the room as he looked over. In the corner of the room, sat a young female that was chained to the wall, sigils on her wrists binding her powers.

He could tell she was another angel, but he didn't remember her. He shifted as she slowly lifted up her head. She had seen the archangel as she tilted her head. Something about her looked so familiar. Her eyes almost a blue green as she went to sit up. The door opened as the female had curled up in the corner of the room as Crowley, the King of Hell walked down the steps.

"So glad to see you awake mate. Seems like I found myself two angels, though this one is a bit of an interesting one. She had no idea she was actually an angel. Seems like you angels are slipping."

Gabriel let out a growl as he kept his eyes on the female. He would have to make sure to get the female out of this place as well. His eyes drifted back to the demon as said demon smirked. Crowley had looked over at the female angel.

"Tell you what mate, if you can get her to talk then you can leave this room. How does that sound?"

Gabriel turned away from the demon. He really wasn't worried about himself; it was that female that he was more worried about. He knew that he had to get her out of this place. She had no reason to be here. She was a fellow angel, and fallen or not he would not leave her alone. Even if she had no idea what she was. There was another thing that had kept him going was the urge to see Sam, Dean and Castiel safe as well. If she didn't know what she was, he would leave her in their care.

A loud slap made Gabriel look up and shake his thoughts as he looked up. He had slapped the female angel as Gabriel growled. It sounded almost like an inhuman growl as Crowley chuckled.

"That got your attention didn't it? Maybe I will leave you two down here for a while. I mean nobody I am sure is searching for either of you anyways. I have things that I need to get taken care of."

He grinned and walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. Gabriel managed to slowly get up and walk over to the female angel and reach out and placed his hand on her head. She slightly flinched at the touch as she slowly looked up. Gabriel was slowly trying to heal her, but it was a bit hard with the sigils blocking it. He then sighed softly.

"I am so sorry; we need to get those off of you in order for me to heal you. I have no idea how badly you are hurt. Tell me something young one?"

She slowly looked up at him. His golden eyes warm as she felt safe in the care of this angel. When the demon had told her she was angel, she felt so alone in the world. After meeting this other angel, she knew that she wasn't alone as much as she thought she was.

"Thank you very much, not sure why someone like you is doing here. I know why I have been trapped here. I was a fool and thought I could take on the Demon King."

She had looked down and suddenly, she felt warmth around her as Gabriel had let out his wings and wrapped them around her. She had cried into his chest as she began to drift off. Gabriel keeping her close as he would not leave her alone.

 **XXX**

Castiel had been sitting there as he had sighed. Sam and Dean had finally fallen asleep. Castiel knew that he would not be able to sleep. He blamed himself for what happened to Gabriel. He had been supposed to be protecting him. When the angel slipped out, he should have followed him. Instead, he stayed with the humans he had come to care for. He still had yet to forgive himself for getting his only daughter killed.

He had looked at the brothers and knew that only Gabriel and the two brothers were the only real things that he had left in this world. Since he had been told that his only daughter had been killed at birth, he had only blamed himself for her death. Sam began to stir as he had not noticed as Castiel was so wrapped up in hiding everything; he didn't feel the younger brother wake up.

"I should have been up there with Monica, if I had been up there I could have protected her. Now I lost not only my only daughter, but my brother as well."

Castiel had buried his head in his hands as he didn't notice that Sam had walked over placing his hand on his shoulder making the angel jump.

"Sam I am so sorry about that, I had no idea that you were awake…Wait, how much of that did you hear?"

Sam smiled at him shaking his head. He heard everything as he knew the pain of losing someone close to them. He had felt that as he not only lost both his parents, but he had lost Dean a few times as well.

"I know the pain of losing loved ones Cas, I am sure you know how I have felt. I am sorry to hear about your daughter, there is nothing more then the pain of losing a child. I am here for you anytime you want to talk."

Castiel nodded and sighed. There was sudden bright light and there stood Gabriel holding a female in his arms. Castiel ran over as he reached out to take the young female.

"Who is this and what happened to her? Wait she is an angel, we have to get these sigils off of her."

Gabriel lied her down on one of the beds in the room.

"Actually half angel, even with her angel powers sealed she can still live. For now this is the safest for her. Crowley won't be able to find her. Poor girl has been trapped there for a while. She had no idea she was even part angel. Whoever her father is, I am going to have a long talk with him about leaving her alone."

Sam walked over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Gabriel, she is burning up with a fever. We have to break this fever first before she dies as a human. Come on and lie her down on the bed. What can I do to help bring down her fever?"

Gabriel walked over to the bed and lied her down on the bed. Castiel had been watching as he kept a close eye on her. Dean had been calling out to the angel as Castiel didn't hear him. Dean grabbed his arm as Castiel looked over at Dean.

"Cas, did you not hear me? We need you to help us. There are a few things that Gabriel needs. He doesn't want to leave her side and he wants you to go pick them up for him."

He took the list from Gabriel and vanished. Gabriel knew that he couldn't just leave her alone as she began to mumble something. Dean leaned forward as Gabriel let out a growl.

"Dean go get some food ready. When she wakes up she will be hungry. I am staying here beside her."

Dean headed off as Sam looked at the older angel and knew they were in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to get another chapter up while I am on a role, I am in a writing mood right now. With Gabriel staying close to the female angel, nobody can get close enough to even find out her name. When Gabriel gets called for some help, Castiel finds out a little more about the female including a name. Though she is a little less trusting for the younger angel and she is very wary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as they belong to CW and I own Monica. All reviews are appreciated. Noxyhart owns raziel.**

Gabriel had sat beside the younger angel as he kept stroking her hair. She had been relaxed as he smiled watching her. She had woken up a few times crying out as Gabriel wrapped his wings around her. She awoke slowly looking up at the golden eyes of Gabriel as he smiled. Keeping her safe in his wings as she smiled up at him, the warmth of the wings still around her.

"I never got to thank you for getting me out of there. My name is Monica, my last name I never really knew. That demon that had me, took me from my mother when I was still so little. My father had gone out for something and left my mother alone with me. That demon had attacked my mother and found me. That was the last I remember."

Gabriel reached over stroking her cheek with his hand softly. Whoever her father was, he would bring down the wrath of God if he had to for leaving this young female alone without protection. Knowing that the King of Hell would be after her, he couldn't just up and leave her alone.

'Monica, by my grace I will keep you safe. I swear on my grace that I will protect you. I know that there are times where I may not be able to protect you, but I will leave you in the care of the two hunters and their angel. They will keep you safe."

She nodded as she had laid her head against his chest. The angel gently stroking her back as he smiled at her, knowing it would take her a while to fully trust anyone for a while. He knew that feeling all too well as it took Sam and Dean a while to trust him.

The door opened as Sam and Dean walked in holding a bag of food and coffee cups. Sam had sat down in the chair and looked over at Monica.

"I am not sure what you would like to eat, so we brought a few things. We got you something too Gabriel."

He held out the bag of sweets to Gabriel as the Archangel smiled taking the bag. Monica looked into the bag as Gabriel held out the bag to her as she took a couple pieces. Sam and Dean watched her in shock as Gabriel didn't share his sweets with anyone. Sam realized that Gabriel was watching over her like a father would. Whoever her true father was, Gabriel would give him an earful the minute they found out who it was.

Castiel appeared as he looked over at Sam and Dean.

"It seems that the two now missing angels that had been taken by Crowley, he is furious about the missing angels. I suggest that they keep low for a while until Crowley stops looking for them."

Gabriel let out a small chuckle as he looked over at Monica still wrapped up in his wings. He knew that Crowley was pissed beyond belief as both angels were gone. Monica had a piece of candy in her mouth as she looked up at Gabriel. Gabriel smirked and wrapped her up in his wings more.

"By my Grace, I am claiming her as my daughter. Since her father didn't have the nerve to come find her and make sure she was alright, he will see my wrath if I ever catch him."

Castiel looked over at Gabriel as he let out a soft sigh.

"I had lost my daughter years ago. She had been killed with her mother. I feared that I had been called away and while I was gone they were attacked. Dean I am sorry I didn't tell you about my child beforehand. I figured it wouldn't be important. Though with this one losing her parents, I know how she feels."

Monica looked up and just stared at Castiel. She turned her head away as she leaned more into Gabriel. His arm had slid around her as he looked up at Sam who nodded.

"Dean, I think the three of us should head out to find out answers on why Crowley is after these two angels. I know Gabriel will take her someplace safe."

Gabriel nodded and smiled as he snapped his fingers and both of them had a change of clothes on as he grinned.

"I will keep her safe you can count on that. You guys go hunt demons. I am going to take her to my safe house and keep her there for a while. See you boys later."

In a flash both he and Monica were gone. Castiel sighed as he looked back at the brothers. He knew he should go visit his daughter's grave as well as her mother's grave. Dean looked over at Castiel as he placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded as they headed out of the hotel together.

 **XXX**

Crowley had gone down to annoy his trapped angels that were down there. He knew that with the female trapped down there, Gabriel would not leave her alone. He walked down the stairs with a smirk.

"Alright my angel pets, I hope you two are getting along good."

When he stepped into the room, his eyes widened as he growled and threw the chair that was in the corner against the wall. The angels were both gone and he let out a growl. He knew that he would have to find them. The one angel that he had put the sigil cuffs on, would be no problem since she would come back to him to have them removed. Gabriel was another bit of a pain to find. Knowing the angel most likely went into hiding for a while, he would have to hunt him down later.

He bent down as he found not even blood in the room. He was surprised as there was a hellhound that was at his heels as he let out a growl.

"I want those angels found! I want every demon out there looking for them. Next time I will make sure that I ward the room to keep those two in here. I was a fool to not do that the first time. I have what that female wants and I know who her father is. I could so have some fun with that."

He held up the small baby blanket with blood on the blanket as he grinned. He vanished as he headed topside to look for one angel in particular to speak to him about a missing baby.

 **XXX**

Gabriel landed in his hiding spot that was hidden in the ley lines. Knowing that it wouldn't bother her as much as it would most other angels as he landed. The door had opened and a younger angel had ran out and hugged the older angel as he chuckled hugging him back.

"Raziel, I would like for you to meet your adopted sister Monica. Her father seemed to have left her alone. I took it up on myself to take care of her. Treat her well as we both will be here for a while. Come on, let's get inside and go get something to eat."

Raziel nodded as he looked over at Monica and smiled as he pulled her into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back. Not sure why she felt so at ease here, she was actually happy for once in her life. Hiding her small hint of fear that Raziel seemed to pick up on.

"Hey everything will be alright, nobody will let any harm come to you. You will be safe here."

She nodded as the three of them headed to the house. When Monica walked in, she gasped at the size as she looked around. Gabriel chuckled as he watched her. The only other ones who actually knew where they would be, would be the only ones who he trusted enough to come to see his secret home.

Raziel took her hand and began to show her around the house as Gabriel smiled and headed into the kitchen. As he began to cook, he felt someone nearby. He stopped and set out three more plates on the table. A knock on the door made him head out of the kitchen and walk to the door and standing there was Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"Welcome to my home, why don't you guys come in. Make yourself at home; I was just cooking something for us to eat."

They nodded and walked inside. The look on Castiel's face made the Archangel frown. Something was bothering him and clearly the other two either had no idea or were giving Castiel some space. Monica had come down the stairs as she giggled with Raziel as Castiel looked up, his eyes suddenly widening.

"I swear on my grace that I hope that Crowley isn't right. Gabriel, may I talk to you for a few moments?"

Gabriel nodded and looked back up to the two.

"Monica, Raziel I want you two to head into the kitchen."

They nodded as they headed into the kitchen. Sam and Dean looked over at each other as Castiel didn't tell them about the run in with Crowley. Gabriel placed his hand on Castiel as he had a small bloody blanket in his hands.

"Crowley said that he knew about my daughter. Bastard was the one who killed her, and now he is taunting me. We need to find her true father Gabriel before she never gets a chance to meet him."

Gabriel lifted his hand and shook his head.

"No, if her father had even tried to find Monica then it would be a different story. Little brother, I am going to take care of her. I know why Crowley wants her and it is because of what she is. Her blood tastes better than even my blood. I am not going to let her fall in that demons hand again."

There was a sudden scream as Gabriel jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Raziel was bent down as he had caught Monica in his arms. Raziel looked up with a pained look on his face.

"She had felt weak and then she screamed about the pain and then passed out. I think Crowley did something to her."

Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"Take her upstairs and I shall be up there to look over her again. Make sure I didn't miss anything."

He knew that this would be a long few weeks. He had a feeling there was more that had happened while she was trapped there. He would find all the answers he needed. Not knowing that if he looked into her mind, he would find more heartache than he would ever care to find from anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to get another chapter up, sorry if I am not updating as fast as I would like since work has been going crazy. Writing is one of the few things that seem to keep me calm. In this chapter, Gabriel will find out more of what happened while Monica was trapped under Crowley. Her nightmares slowly get worse and Gabriel refuses to let either himself or Raziel leave her side. When Gabriel finds out who her true father is, he decides to even keep it from her only family she has left alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as if I did, I would have an archangel as my guardian. Supernatural is owned by CW and I own Monica and Raziel is owned by NoxyHart.**

Monica had woken up for the third night in a row screaming. Raziel had been staying close to her as he crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried against his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Hey I am here, Gabriel and I won't let any harm come to you. We are here to protect you."

She stayed close as she nodded. She hated the nightmares as she awoke every night screaming and even Gabriel had to help her sleep one night as she refused to go back to sleep. With her adopted brother in the room, she wasn't sure where her adopted father had gone off to. As if sensing her worry for their adopted father, and in Raziel's case, mother, he answered her question.

"He is downstairs with the hunters and their angel. Mother is really worried about you and he is wanting so hard to protect you."

She nodded as Gabriel had opened the door and smiled seeing the two people who meant so much to him. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"We are going to find another way to get those cuffs off of you. Dean said he might be able to find another way to get it off. I know I could never get them off as they would do more damage to us more than good. I promise though that will never leave your side."

She smiled as she nodded as they moved over to make room for the older angel. She felt so comfortable around the archangel; she knew she would remain safe in his care. Castiel had poked his head around the corner. He had taken a gook look at Monica and then looked at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, we need you for a moment. I can watch over her if you would like?"

Gabriel sighed and got up. He looked back over at Raziel.

"Raziel will keep a good eye on her. Come on, I am sure that we are both needed down there. She will be safe don't worry. Besides you trying to take over my adopted daughter will not make up for what had been done to you."

Castiel flinched as it was still a touchy subject. He still blamed himself as he had a blanket as Monica sat up more seeing the blanket.

"Castiel, when did you get my blanket back from Crowley? He told me that he had destroyed it when I got a little older. That was the last thing that I remember having from my parents."

Gabriel looked back at Castiel then back at Monica. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I am sure that blanket he is holding is the same as yours, though we are not sure if it is yours or his daughter's blanket that he lost years ago. Get some sleep, I shall be up here in a bit and maybe sing you a song of old to help you sleep."

She nodded lying back as Raziel lied back beside her as Gabriel nodded and turned to Castiel and walked out. Gabriel closed the door and led Castiel down the hallway a bit and reached over taking the blanket from Castiel as he glared at Gabriel.

"That is all I have left of my daughter. Crowley told me himself he took my daughter as a baby and killed her."

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he was slowly putting things together. If Crowley took Castiel's child and the only one he found was Monica. He would keep this revolution to himself as he would have to explain it to Monica first. Castiel was watching Gabriel as it finally dawned on him.

"Wait, Monica is my daughter isn't she?"

He had turned to go back to the room and Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"Castiel, you running in there claiming to be her father will scare her more. Look at what she has been through? Give her time to rest; she needs time to at least heal from everything before we start pushing things on her like this."

Castiel nodded and sighed as he walked back to the living room where the brothers were hard at work. When Castiel walked downstairs, Dean looked up first seeing Castiel.

"Hey is everything alright?"

Castiel shook his head as he sat down beside Dean and leaned against him. Castiel had something on his mind as he sighed looking over at Dean.

"I might have found my daughter, but I am not sure if it is true or not. Gabriel won't let me go in there and talk to her about it."

Sam shook his head as he walked in and leaned against the chair that was now occupied by Gabriel.

"Castiel, do you have any idea what she has been through? Trying to ask her about that could make her fight anything we try to do to help her. Try to let her relax a bit first, and then try to talk to her about that. We don't know what Crowley had filled her head with. Gabriel will keep her safe, you know this. Gabriel took care of the young angels in heaven right?"

Castiel nodded as he knew that Sam was right, if he tried to talk to her about this now she could hate him. He should wait until she was settled in and more relaxed then she is right now. Gabriel then looked over at Sam.

"I am going to look her over while she is asleep Stay down here with the others while I look her over."

Sam nodded as Gabriel got up and headed upstairs. When he opened the door, Raziel sat up with his wings around Monica and an angel blade in his free hand. He relaxed seeing Gabriel as he walked in shutting the door behind him. Raziel sat up more, careful not to wake Monica up.

"She just fell back asleep; she woke herself up crying as she kept crying out for Crowley to leave her alone. What do you think Crowley did to her?"

Gabriel sighed and sat down on the bed shaking his head. Knowing that there could be so much that could have happened while trapped with the demon; he was almost worried to look into her mind to find out what it could be.

"I am not sure what it could be, but I am going to find out what happened with her. While I am in her mind, don't let anyone into the room."

Raziel nodded as he slowly got up and Gabriel moved beside Monica. Raziel moved to the door as Gabriel wrapped his wings around her. She moved against him as he stroked her hair gently. He reached up as he placed his fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes. Even without diving deep into her mind, the pain she was feeling and even hiding was showing in her mind.

The pain she was feeling was so much for the Archangel, he gasped at her pain. When he dove deeper into her mind, he had to pull away quickly. He refused to dive deeper into her mind as the pain he felt was nobody should ever feel. When Gabriel looked up at Raziel, he shook his head.

"Nobody is to come near her until she is ready for more people to be near her. I will castrate Crowley for what he did to her. Adopted father or not, she should have never have to go through any of this. Knowing the pain she went through, it will take her a while to heal. I am going to hunt down that demon and force him to remove these sigils from her."

Raziel nodded as he looked back over at Monica. Raziel then crawled up in bed and snuggled up under Gabriel's wings with Monica. Sam poked his head in and seen Gabriel having the two younger angels wrapped up in his wings. Gabriel smiled as he held out his free arm. Sam closed the door behind him and slowly walked over beside the angel.

"Castiel and Dean headed out for a while. I had come to see if there was anything that I could do to help. I can see that you are having a family moment."

Gabriel chuckled as he pulled the younger Winchester down beside them.

"Sam you are family already, Monica is just the daughter we needed. Get some rest we will talk more tomorrow."

Gabriel then leaned down and gently placed his lips over Sam's and kissed him. He knew that his life was now complete. The one thing that needed to be done was that Crowley needed to remove the sigils from Monica and they could just stay in hiding. Little did they know, Crowley had other plans and Monica was the key for all of the plans he had. Gabriel snuggled up against all three of them allowing himself to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter time to get working on another chapter. I have been trying to keep steady with updating almost every day. Not caring about work being a pain or anything. This chapter, Gabriel decides to confront Crowley for not only what he did to Monica, but he finds out the truth on why Crowley really wants the half angel. Gabriel will do everything in his power to keep her safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural cause if I did then I would have my own guardian angel protecting me. Supernatural is owned by CW and I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

 _Monica awoke as she looked around the room. She had been trapped here for years as she was finally old enough to fight the demon and then been locked in this room for days. She was starting to look a bit thin as she had been refusing the food from the demon. Crowley had unlocked the door and walked in. She didn't even look up as he closed the door behind him._

 _"Now that is no way to treat someone who has been helping you darling. Come I am your hero, you need to show me some respect instead of acting like you are better than me."_

 _He growled and then walked over and kicked her side as she cried out and fell over and curled up in a ball. She needed to find a way to escape from this place before it would end badly for her._

She awoke crying out as she woke Gabriel with a start as he looked around with his wings surround her. He held onto her close rubbing her back. She had not realized she was shaking in his arms as she buried her head against his chest.

"Don't worry I got you Monica. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Tell me what you dreamed about."

She looked up into his golden eyes as she smiled weakly. Gabriel and Raziel are in fact the only two she had open up to. Sam and Dean watched from the doorway as Monica looked over seeing the two boys.

"I just need a minute is all; oh Dean, would you be so kind as to get me something to drink?"

Dean nodded and headed out to get her something to drink. Sam had been watching as he slowly walked in. Monica looked up as Sam was very careful. She smiled as Raziel looked over at Sam.

"Come join us, I am sure that mom misses having you under his wings as well."

Monica blushed hearing that as Gabriel chuckled softly and looked back at Monica.

"I am sure that Crowley told you about angels having mating for life right? Sam is my mate and Dean and Castiel are mates as well."

She smiled as she looked over at Sam and nodded.

"Sam you are always welcome with us. Gabriel may be my adopted father, but my father none the less. Wait so if Gabriel is my father, would that make Sam my mother?"

Sam blushed deeply as Raziel chuckled at Sam. In a way she was right as Gabriel was his mother, so that made Sam his father. Sam slowly came over to the bed and crawled in beside Gabriel. Gabriel smiled as he had three of his wings around Monica and Raziel and the other three around Sam.

Just then Dean walked in and looked at the group.

"Crowley contacted Castiel and is willing to remove the sigils off of Monica. He said that he will only remove them if we meet on neutral ground. Castiel is all for it, he said that it would be better if the sigil cuffs were removed."

Gabriel sighed and then looked back over at Monica. She wanted the cuffs off, but why did the demon want to meet on neutral ground? Something made her worry as she looked back over at Gabriel.

"Don't worry, you will not be alone. All of us are going, though Raziel is staying here. It is safer for him to stay here. Everyone thinks that Raziel is dead and I plan on keeping it like that. If anyone found out that he is still alive, he might be used against his will. His father would try to hurt him."

She nodded as she slowly sat up as Gabriel reached out to help her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Gabriel, we better get ready so we can get rid of these things. I am tired of wearing these things."

Gabriel nodded and slowly got up with Monica. Sam groaned as he didn't want to get up as Gabriel laughed shaking his head. Raziel lied in bed and watched them.

"Hurry back and I will make something that you all will like alright?"

Sam and Gabriel both laughed as they got up. Monica had slowly got up as well as she was just wearing a tank top and shorts. Raziel had kept an eye on Monica as he wanted to make sure that she could walk well when she got up. Gabriel could see Raziel from the corner of his eye as he thought it was cute. Monica went into the bathroom as Raziel ruffled his feathers as Gabriel laughed. Sam looked over at Gabriel a bit confused. Gabriel turned to Sam.

"I think my son might have found his mate by the look of it. I know that look anywhere. It is the same look that I gave you whenever I had seen you."

Raziel had blushed as he had never shown any interest in anyone before. When Monica came walking out, she had put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Sam laughed watching Raziel as he kept his eyes on Monica. Dean walked into the room with coffee down the front of his shirt. Sam covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Monica looked over at Dean.

"What happened to you Dean? Did you spill your coffee or something?"

A dark haired man poked his head in and grinned. It was in fact Lucifer as he was standing behind Dean.

"Actually, Dean was in my way and I spilled his coffee over him."

Gabriel suddenly busts out laughing as he realized who was behind him. Lucifer caused Dean to spill coffee all over him as Monica smiled and giggled. Lucifer turned and looked over at Monica as she tilted his head.

"Gabriel, who is this young female and why is she here? I have never known you to share your secrets with others beside Sam."

Monica moved closer to Gabriel as he wrapped his wing around her and even Raziel moved closer to Monica as if to protect her.

"She is my adopted daughter Luci; I saved her from Crowley as he had her trapped. Took her away from her family and then I took to protecting her."

Lucifer chuckled shaking his head; he was always known to take in young angels like that. Gabriel was known to take in stray angels and keep them safe. Lucifer then looked at Raziel as he looked slightly upset.

"Raziel what are you doing here? I would have figured that with everyone thinking you were dead, you would start a new life."

While the others were talking to Lucifer, Monica snuck out of the room to give the others a chance to talk. She had headed into the kitchen and Castiel was in the kitchen. She had opened the fridge and Castiel kept his eyes on her. When she pulled out a bottle of water, she had seen Castiel staring at her as she tilted her head.

"What is wrong, you look like you are staring at a ghost."

Castiel moved closer to her as he reached for her arm.

"You look like the human that I had slept with years ago. I was assigned to protect her and when I left to report in heaven, she had been killed and I thought the baby was killed as well. I think you are that child."

Monica pulled her arm away slowly. If Castiel was her father, then why didn't he come searching for her? She had more questions than answers as she then took off out of the room. She ran past another blonde haired angel as he sat up. When she ran out of the house, the blonde angel stood up and looked over at Castiel.

"What did you say to her, she looked very upset?"

Before Castiel could say anything, Gabriel and Lucifer came running into the room.

"Michael, it is good to see you, but I fear you came at a bad time. I am taking care of an angel who had been taken by Crowley. I have claimed her as my adopted daughter for protection."

Michael then turned and looked back at the door then back at Castiel with a sigh shaking his head.

"I feel that Castiel is bad with talking to her as if she was the one who just ran out of the house followed by Castiel chasing her, she had run off."

Gabriel cursed as he ran out the door calling out for Monica. He didn't feel her energy anywhere as he cursed knowing she left the safety of his home. He walked back in and then turned and glared at Castiel.

"If any harm comes to her because of this, I will not be happy. I told you to wait until she had been fully healed before you tried to talk to her about the chance she might be your daughter. This is exactly why I told you to wait."

Castiel looked down as he felt bad for chasing her off like that.

 **XXX**

Crowley smirked as he felt the angel return to where he could feel her. She would not stay from his grasp for long as he knew that the other angels wouldn't be far. He would have to be careful. The other angels would protect her, so he should hurry if he wanted to get her back in his grasp to continue with his plan. He grinned at the thought as he held a bull whip in his hands ready for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to get another chapter up and running. This chapter, Gabriel is out looking for Monica as she took off without a word. Castiel had pushed Monica to run off into the night leaving the safety of the home she had been for a few days. Not knowing what Crowley wanted with her or why he even wanted her to begin with. Raziel grows worried as nobody had found out where Monica had vanished to.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural as if I did, I would have an angel who would not leave me alone. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. I hope you enjoy.**

Monica had finally stopped as she leaned against a wall as she sighed. Not sure exactly where she was at, she had taken a good look around the area. Being away from everything for so long, she had no idea where anything really was. She sighed as she as she slid down the wall and cried softly. Running away from everyone, she realized was a bad idea. She was alone in this world right now, and had nobody to turn to.

The more she thought about it, she realized she had acted badly when Castiel told her that she could be his daughter. She had to find a way to locate Gabriel as she looked around. She heard footsteps as she looked around and she realized that she was cornered. She had hoped that it wasn't Crowley as she slowly stood up.

She then heard a loud howl as she shook with fear. Knowing that sound anywhere, it was a hellhound and she had to get out of there fast. She had managed to end up in an alleyway as she ran to the end of the alleyway and managed to climb the wall just in time. She had leaned against the wall for a moment as her heart was racing. She took a quick look around and ran into an abandoned building that was nearby as she began to draw demon warding symbols on the walls as she dropped to her knees when she was finished.

She had hear footsteps as she looked up fearing the worst or she had forgotten to ward one of the doors or windows. She curled up in the corner as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as she gasped and cried out in fear as she fell back against the wall. Her eyes slowly locked onto the golden eyes of Gabriel as she wrapped her arms around him crying.

"Oh Gabriel, I am so glad that it is you. I was so worried that Crowley had found me, or if I forgot to ward one of the windows. I am so glad that it was you."

She smiled and suddenly went limp in his arms. Gabriel picked her up with care as Crowley came out of the shadows clapping his hands.

"Good job mate on finding her before I did. Tell you what; I will release her sigils on one condition. You tell her about her birth father and what he did and that is all I ask."

Gabriel growled as he looked down at Monica. He wanted to give her a little more time to heal. Everything that had happened would drain her.

"I will tell her but at my own pace. If she asks, then I will tell her what I know. She does deserve to know yes, but it will come when she is ready for it. I am not going to push that information on her. I mean I can't give her any information about something that I don't know about anyways."

Crowley growled and then removed the sigils on her wrists. She maybe only half angel, but Gabriel really had her under his protection. He could have squashed him as he stood as Gabriel allowed his grace to slide over her like a blanket. She moaned into his arms as he held her close. Sam and Dean suddenly burst through the door as the demon glared at the hunters.

"This isn't over; she will be mine one day. You won't be able to protect her forever."

Crowley vanished as Sam ran over beside Gabriel first. Sam placed his hand on Monica's forehead. She was burning up, but she was safe. Gabriel then looked back at Sam.

"Something doesn't feel right, come on we need to get her back to the house before Crowley decides to….What the?!"

While Monica was still in his arms, but something was not right as Monica was out cold. With the sigils gone, Gabriel would have to make sure that nothing happens to her. Sure the Sigils were gone, Monica was out cold.

"I knew that Crowley was not helping us to help her. He was doing that for his own benefit. Sam, I have to head back to check on Raziel. I am also going to take Monica home to rest as well. I need you guys on the hunt for Crowley. I am sure Crowley will not be in the same spot he was at before. You guys be careful, let me know when you find anything out."

Gabriel headed back holding onto Monica as Sam and Dean watched them leave. Sam looked to Dean with worry.

"Come on, we need to find this demon before he tries to go after Monica again. I have no idea what he has planned, but we need to stop him whatever it is."

Sam nodded as they had left. Crowley was watching from the shadows as he grinned. He knew with the sigils off, she would want to know more about her father and she would search him out. He would just wait until then.

Gabriel had arrived back as Raziel came running out. Gabriel held Monica out to Raziel.

"Take her inside and put her in bed. We got the cuffs off, but I am not sure what Crowley did to her. Maybe it was because we got the cuffs off and her power had ended up making her pass out. Whatever it was, we need her to get some rest. Nobody is to bother her. If anyone does, make sure they stay out."

Raziel nodded and took her from Gabriel and took her upstairs. He lied her down as Lucifer poked his head inside. He watched Raziel lie her down as he smirked and walked over and leaned over Raziel watching her sleep. Raziel pushed Lucifer out of the room as he closed the door slightly behind him.

"Leave her alone, she needs her rest. Speaking of, where is Castiel at? I need to make sure that he lets her rest as well."

Lucifer points to one of the rooms.

"He had been staying in there since she left. I think he blames himself for what happened to Monica. Maybe you should go talk to him."

Lucifer headed downstairs as Raziel headed to the room Lucifer pointed to as he stuck his head in. Castiel was sitting on the bed as he held the blanket in his hands. His head was down as Raziel slowly walked in. Castiel looked up seeing Raziel as he stood up.

"Did they find her yet? I am so sorry that happened, I should have never tried to talk to her about that yet. I mean even if I am her father or not, I have no right to her."

Raziel placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. He looked up and Monica stood behind Raziel. Raziel turned and seen Monica as he jumped up.

"Monica, you should be resting. What are you doing up?"

Monica turned to look at Castiel. She then smiled at him.

"If Castiel is my birth father, I do wish to know if he is or not. Gabriel did claim me as his adopted father, but I still wish to know my true father as well. I will be fine Raziel. I promise I won't run off."

He nodded and smiled as he headed out. Castiel was standing there shocked as he stood there holding the blanket as she walked over and gently reached for the blanket.

"So the C that was embroidered in the blanket must have been for you right?"

He nodded as he turned the blanket over and there was an M under the C that she almost forgot.

"Your mother put the M and C as we weren't sure what we were having. Monica for a girl and if it was a boy it was supposed to be Mark Clay. That's right; you don't know your middle name do you? Your name is Monica Clare. You see mine and your mother's initials were M and C."

She ran her finger over the letters as she slowly looked up at Castiel.

"I know you thought I was dead and that must have been hard for you. I know I thought both of my parents were killed. You see Crowley said he saved me from angels who killed my parents. I didn't want to believe it and he wanted me to sign some paper that would keep me safe. I kept refusing him every time. That was when he chained me up saying I would learn to obey."

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at Castiel.

"I know you will always be my father, but Gabriel is also my father now too. I may not have a mother now, but I now have a wonderful family."

Castiel reached over and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Gabriel had come in as well as Castiel and Gabriel both wrapped their wings around her. They would never leave her side as they knew that it would be a long road, but they would still fight to protect her. Lucifer and Michael walked in with Raziel walked in as well. Gabriel turned to them and smiled. Michael looked over at Monica between Gabriel and Castiel.

"As your oldest brother Gabriel, I promise to make sure that she stays safe as well. She is family as she is an angel as well. We fight to protect our own as well."

Lucifer nodded as well.

"Yes and being an angel, there are so few left and we need to protect those that are still around."

Raziel nodded as they all spread their wings and with Monica in the middle as they all touched wings as if spreading their grace between each other. Feeling the grace of all the angels, she began to slowly drift off to sleep. Gabriel caught her first as they walked over to the bed and Gabriel snapped and made the bed bigger as they all got into the bed. Sam and Dean stood at the doorway as Gabriel nodded as they all slowly got in bed.

Each one of the angels got in bed one by one as Gabriel and Sam were on one side of Monica while Dean and Castiel were on the other. Raziel squeezed in beside Monica as Lucifer and Michael got in bed on each side. Raziel slid his wings around Monica first as Gabriel and Castiel surrounded Sam, Dean and the two angels in their wings. The oldest did as well as they spread their large wings around the others as they all were wrapped up in each others wings.

The three archangels hadn't been able to do this since they were younger as they slept in one lump in the care of the angels' wings. Each one slowly slipping to sleep as Lucifer and Michael the last ones, a restful sleep for all of them as they would rest well and plan for their next move on Crowley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to get another chapter up, since Castiel got his daughter back in his arms and back in his life. With all the angels there to protect the younger angels, they know that they will be safe. With Sam and Dean needing to get back to doing their jobs, but really don't want to leave the younger angels alone. With Gabriel and the other two archangels choosing to stay with the two younger angels to keep them safe, they are going to get some lessons on angel history.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural and I know I will never own it but one can dream right? Anyways I own Monica and Noxyhart owns Raziel. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Monica was snuggled up warm under the sets of wings that she was under. Sam and Dean had gotten up and left all the angels curled up in each others wings. Dean had received a call from Bobby and the two of them were going to meet up with Bobby to find out what was going on. Castiel had awoke first and sat up as he looked over at Dean.

"Dean is everything alright? Where are you and Sam going?"

Sam looked up from where he was packing a few things as he looked back at Dean.

"Bobby had called us and said that we have gotten behind in hunting. We didn't want to wake you, we were going to leave you guys a note and how to contact us if you guys needed us."

Castiel shook his head as he walked over and then stopped to look back at his daughter. Dean walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you just got your daughter back in your life. That was the reason we were going to leave you here to get to know your daughter more. You know how we are; we would always call you if we needed you."

Castiel nodded as Monica sat up slowly from the blanket of feathers she was under as she watched the others getting ready.

"Why are you guys leaving? This right here is just an angel thing we do. Its something that angels were known to do. Angels are friendly by nature creatures and they would sleep like this in a group so nobody would get cold and for protection."

Dean then laughed and looked back at Sam shaking his head.

"We are not leaving for good; we are going on a hunt. We would rather leave you guys here where you guys can be safe."

Sam nodded as he walked over and took Gabriel's hand as he had sat up slightly.

"I promise that we will be right back. There had been demon activity in the area and Dean and I are going to take care of that. Just in case if it was Crowley, I would rather have Monica out there in the open. Besides it looks like you guys have some bonding to do anyways."

Lucifer groaned as Gabriel shook his head laughing. Michael was on the other side of Castiel.

"Just be lucky we kept our clothes on this time. Normally we tend to get into bed naked with each other. Monica is still new to being around angels so we figured that it would scare her if she woke up against so many naked angels."

Dean nodded and put a blade into his bag.

"Come on Sammy, we got work to do. We will be back don't worry."

Sam nodded as he kissed Gabriel. Dean walked over and kissed Castiel as he groaned and turned over. Dean laughed as the two of them headed out. Monica looked back over at Gabriel and tilted her head.

"Angels sleep naked when they do things like this?"

Gabriel nodded as Lucifer was watching them with his hand on his cheek and grinned.

"To be honest, I told Gabriel we should have done it. I mean we are all angels here so I thought it would be fun. Figured it would be a good time to break you into acting like a full angel even though you are only half."

Michael sat up more looking at Lucifer shaking his head.

"Lucifer I told you as well we are not doing that. After all you know how rare it is for a female angel to be born to begin with? She is already a rare angel to begin with."

Monica sat up more and stopped as she realized that Raziel had his arms around her waist. She giggled as she felt Raziel tighten his grip slightly. Gabriel smiled watching the two.

"Well he doesn't normally do that; he must have taken a liking to you Monica. Even Raz is shy at times, but the way he was acting he might be smitten with you. He won't admit it right away though. In fact this is the first time I have seen him so relaxed and happy in a long time."

She smiled as she reached over and brushed his hair off his forehead. Michael cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"I hate to break up this party, but I must head back up to see Father. I need Lucifer to come with me as well. Gabriel, if you need anything don't hesitate to call us. Father is here for you as well. All you need to do is call him."

Lucifer groaned as he leaned back in the pillows. Michael had already gotten out of bed and moved Castiel closer to the two angels. Castiel draped his wings over the two angels and Michel smiled. He turned to head out.

"Gabriel I am so sorry to have to leave like this. It seems that something has come up and both Lucifer and I are needed. It seems Crowley is the least of our worries at the moment. Keep the young ones safe Gabriel, we shall be back soon."

Gabriel nodded as Lucifer and Michael vanished in a flurry of feathers. A feather landed on the ground and scorched the ground where it landed. Gabriel sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Raziel, something else is going on and I don't like it. I know Lucifer and Michael will take care of this, but something else is wrong."

Raziel nodded as he pulled out a scroll and held it out to Gabriel.

"I think this scroll is what they were looking for. It seems that a Nephilim is needed for this. A Nephilim is born every 500 years at least and most of the time they are killed before they become of age. Though they can be dangerous bunch, Nephilim are angel and human, angel and demon or demon and human. I am afraid they will try to kill Monica."

Gabriel looked back at Monica with worry as he knew that maybe that was why they were returning back. I am sure they would fight for Monica as she is kind and she would never betray any of the two races. Even if Monica was part demon, he could see she was different.

He knew that her life was in the balance and he would do everything he could to protect her.

"Don't worry Raz, I will not let nothing happen to her. You two get some rest; I am going to make something to eat for all of us. I am sure when those boys get back they will be hungry. Besides I promised Dean I would make him some pie as Sam will want something good to eat as well."

He nodded as Gabriel headed out. Monica looked up worried as she bit her lip.

"I don't want anyone fighting over me. There has to be another way as I don't think I could forgive myself if someone got hurt because of me."

Raziel slowly lifted Monica's head up as she looked up at him. Her eyes were a blue green color as even though his eyes were damaged, he could see her soul. That was the one thing that he could see. She would never turn on them as she could change the world for the good.

Before he realized it, he had placed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened then slowly began to close them and kissed him back. Raziel pulled away as she slowly opened her eyes. Something had flashed in front of her eyes as she gasped as she had seen a trident, but it was carved on her neck. She knew that mark as that mark is used for demons to keep their meat suits as Raziel looked over at Monica worried.

"Monica, is everything alright?"

She turned to look at Raziel as she shook her head.

"No and I am worried I just seen a vision of the future. My body being used by a demon with the trident on my neck making sure the demon doesn't escape."

Gabriel almost dropped his tray of food as his eyes widened and set the tray down.

"When Michael and Lucifer come back we will talk to them to see what it means"

Monica nodded worried for her future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive me for not posting in a few days. I had my days off and I had been relaxing for a while. Now that I am about to start working again, time to get busy before I get behind again. With what Monica had seen in her dreams, she worried about what it could mean. When Lucifer finds out what Monica had seen, he grows worried as which demon would try to do that to Monica.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural as I am borrowing them for my writing pleasure and putting them back mostly unharmed. I do own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

When Sam and Dean had come back, Raziel had been pacing in the living room. Neither hunter had ever seen him so worked up as Sam walked over placing his hand on the angel's shoulder. Raziel jumped then sighed as he seen Sam.

"Sorry I am so jumpy; my mom is in there with Monica as well as Dad and Michael. They wanted to talk to her about what she had seen. It made me a little worried about what she seen and called them all when she told me."

Sam looked at Raziel worried as he nodded. He wondered what it was that Monica had seen as even Castiel had been pacing as Dean noticed the angel walking back and forth. He walked over and placed his hand on the younger angel's other shoulder. Raziel looked up as Lucifer and Gabriel walked out with a sigh.

Raziel looked over and ran over to his parents.

"What is going on, do you know what that vision was about?"

Lucifer looked over at Raziel and shook his head. Something had Lucifer a bit worried as he looked over at Raziel.

"What she had seen was in fact something of the future. When this will happen, I am not exactly sure though. That is the one thing that worries me. I am going into Hell to find out if there are any demons that are on the rise. You are to stay here with her as well as Gabriel. I won't be long though."

Monica walked out as she looked exhausted and Gabriel came out behind her. Gabriel took a deep breath and helped her sit down on one of the chairs.

"Raziel, Castiel doesn't know what is going on. I don't want him to know what is going on as this could make him stress out and not focus on his job."

Raziel rolled his eyes as he looked over at his mother. Hearing about not wanting Castiel distracted made him laugh. He already was distracted from Dean.

"Mom, Castiel is already distracted from Castiel. Don't you think that having him distracted like that is bad?"

Gabriel shook his head as he walked over to him.

"Dean is his job Raz, protecting Dean is his job, even before they became mates."

Monica sat off on the side as she watched them. She then realized that even though they were family, was she really part of this family? She had always wanted a family, but was just sitting off on the sidelines and acting like she would break easy the right way? Everyone here had mates of their own. She was even sure that Raziel had a mate as well. While the others fought over the jobs of everyone, she had slipped out and headed out of the house.

She had headed out and knew she had to get out of the ley lines. She headed back onto earth as she looked around. She headed to a small coffee shop as she went to order a coffee. After paying for her coffee and going to sit down on one of the chairs, she thought about what she would be doing. She had no idea on what she was going to do. She noticed as the person in the coffee shop behind the counter was watching her.

It was slowly making her uncomfortable as she closed her eyes. She had to find her own place to stay for the night as she then got up. When she headed out, something didn't feel right. She headed down the street and she knew that someone was following her. She had turned down one of the streets as she began to run. She suddenly stopped when she reached a dead end. She was going to turn around, but everything went dark.

 **XXX**

Gabriel and Raziel had gone to talk upstairs as they thought that Monica was still in the kitchen. Raziel ran downstairs as he was excited. He had been made into Monica's guardian and he wanted to tell her. He stopped as he noticed that she wasn't in the kitchn.

"Monica, where did you go?"

He had been walking around the house looking for Monica as Sam had walked into the living room holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey Raz, what has got you all wound up?"

The angel looked up as his wings was twitching behind him. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Sam please tell me that you have seen Monica? Mom had decided that I am going to be her guardian. I am looking for her to tell her and I can't find her at all."

Sam looked up worried as he headed into the kitchen. There was nothing there as he looked around for anything that shouldn't be there. Castiel came out of the garage with Dean at his heels. Castiel was slightly limping as Sam raised his brow looking between the two. Dean smiled at Sam as he looked at Castiel.

"Hey Sam, maybe I should give you some tips for Gabriel."

Gabriel walked down the stairs and looked between the group and then back at Castiel. Seeing him limping, Gabriel let out a laugh as he shook his head.

"Cas, next time you try to let Dean take charge, let him prepare you first. I don't want to have to heal you every time you two get busy and have too much fun with each other."

Castiel blushed deeply as Raziel shook his head. He was actually surprised nobody was asking where Monica was. Gabriel turned to his son and smiled.

"Did you tell Monica about the job you have been appointed?"

He shook his head and looked down. How could he tell Gabriel that he had lost her just seconds after being appointed her protector? He hadn't noticed Gabriel walk over and placed his hand on his shoulder. Raziel looked up and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Mother, I lost her. You had just made me her guardian and yet when I came down here to tell her, she was gone."

Dean threw up his arms and groaned as he walked over and grabbed a beer.

"And here I thought Castiel had an issue with emotions at times. Anyways we better go find her. She is going to be hunted by demons and angels alike right? Cas, I think when we find her; you need to talk with her."

Gabriel nodded as he looked over at Castiel. He knew that if she was anything like her father, then making sure that they were all there to protect her. Castiel didn't ask for help because he had always been pushed away by others. A loud crash outside made everyone turn and look. They all ran outside and there were two sets of white wings as Gabriel knew those wings anywhere.

When the wings slowly vanished, Michael and Lucifer were standing there with Monica in Lucifer's arms. Gabriel ran over and seen Monica and gasped. She had been covered in cuts and bruises.

"Lucifer what happened to her?"

Michael looked over at Monica who was in Lucifer's arms and sighed.

"We had found her at a coffee shop in town. She had been alone so Lucifer and I had stayed to keep an eye on her. She had seen something while in the coffee shop but we couldn't see it at the time."

Dean cursed as he remembered what that was like. They were hellhounds, but why were they after Monica. The thought then hit him; it had been Crowley as Lucifer had looked up almost knowing what he was thinking of.

"Actually, Crowley wasn't behind this attack at all. There is another demon out there and is looking for Monica. If it wasn't for us, then she would have been taken by this demon. She is out cold right now, but right now she needs rest. The demon's name is Zagan. Not much is known about this demon, but we need to keep her here."

Gabriel nodded as Raziel walked over and took Monica from Lucifer's arms as he tilted his head as Raziel took her upstairs. Lucifer looked over at Gabriel as Raziel took Monica upstairs.

"Something is different about Raz, I just can't put my finger on it. Did I miss something?"

Gabriel shook his head and looked back upstairs as he knew this would be a long day. When Monica woke up, he would talk to her about why she left like that. Why would she walk away from the only people who have ever been kind to her? Maybe that was why she had snuck out? Was she afraid of being hurt like when Crowley had her? He would allow her to rest and give Raziel and Monica time to talk as well.

Lucifer looked back up the stairs and sighed as he watched his son go into one of the rooms. Fearing that the demon they found would be the reason behind the vision Monica seen earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter maybe posted tonight, reviews greatly appreciated. Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. If you don't like guyxguy pairings, don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural, I own Monica and Raziel is owned by NoxyHart.**

Monica awoke with a start as she looked around almost in a daze. The last thing she remembered was being in the coffee shop. She placed her hand on her forehead as she looked up seeing Raziel there. He had been sitting there beside her as he had fallen asleep. His wing had been brought out and wrapped around her like a blanket as she smiled as she watched him. He didn't wake up as she watched him sleep.

She heard the door open as she looked up seeing Gabriel there as he slowly walked in watching her. He took a look at Raziel.

"He has been at your side for over a week. You were really starting to worry us there. What happened out there? Why did you leave here?"

She sighed and looked down. She looked down at her hands as she took a deep breath.

"The truth is I didn't want any of you hurt because of me. When I had seen that vision, I was worried I would have hurt one of you guys. I didn't want to risk that."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt a hand brush her tears away as she looked up seeing Raziel's hand running across her cheek wiping the tears away. Gabriel smiled watching the two of them.

"Monica, no matter what happens we are family now. We are here for each other. No matter what happens we still stand by each other."

She nodded as she looked between all of them. She knew that he was safe and clearly with Raziel staying at her side, was a good thing. Gabriel then chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Raziel is your guardian now. Before Lucifer and Michael brought you here, he was looking for you to tell you."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Raziel. She smiled at him as he nodded as he kept his wings around her.

"Yes I am going to be at your side now. Get used to seeing me alright?"

She giggled as another guy had walked in as she tilted her head as she seen the older guy walk in. Gabriel chuckled.

"This is our father. He came to our aid when we called out for help when we noticed you weren't waking up. The demon that Michael and Lucifer found that had attacked you was dangerous. Come on downstairs, we are all waiting for you to come down."

She nodded slowly getting up but she felt dizzy as Raziel caught her.

"Mom, I don't think she is ready to come down just yet. That demon had drained quite a bit of her grace before Dad and Michael found her. I know that demon will be back for her."

Gabriel nodded as Chuck had sat down on the bed.

"Gabriel, she needs to not only be protected but you need to tell her exactly what is going on. Keeping secrets from her will not help her. She will only push away and that is what the demon wants."

Monica looked over at Chuck as she felt warmth that she had not felt before, but it felt good. Gabriel smiled watching them. He knew that Chuck was trying to help keep her calm. It was clearly working. Castiel ran into the room as Monica looked up as she stayed close. Castiel shook his head.

"Lucifer talked to Crowley as Lucifer is going to take his place back in Hell."

Raziel jumped up.

"Dad can't go back, we are all together now. Why would he want to go back there when we are all here?"

"Because I am needed in Hell and this way I can keep an eye on Crowley. Right now he owes me so much and keeping Monica away from her family Crowley needs to be punished. Crowley owes me so much right now since I didn't kill him. I do need him but I am not risking anyone's life when I can keep an eye on him."

Michael walked in and Gabriel moved over to the side. The room was starting to get a bit crowded as Gabriel turned to Raziel.

"We can talk more later; I need to find Sam real fast."

He headed out and walked down the hallway to Sam's room. He opened the room as Sam was looking for something in his room. Gabriel watched him from the doorway and smiled. Gabriel had something in his hand as he watched him. Sam had finally pulled out a small box as he then realized that someone was watching him from the doorway and he turned to look at the door.

Gabriel smiled as he was leaning against the doorway watching him. Sam slowly got up and walked over to Gabriel and smiled at him.

"How is Monica doing? Did she wake up yet?"

Gabriel nodded and smiled as he walked in closing the door behind him and sat down on the bed.

"Sam I have something that I want to give you. Come over here and sit down."

Sam nodded and followed him over to the bed and sat down beside him and looked up at him as he wondered what he had for him. Sure he had something for him as well as he tilted his head. Gabriel held out his hand and in his hand was a gold feather. Sam gasped seeing the feather. Gabriel smiled over at him.

"Sam, this is my gift to you, it is one of my feathers. This is an angel's way of courting someone. A feather is one our most valuable things we have. Feathers are given as gifts to people who we find as mates. If a feather is taken, the person can control the angel that the feather belongs to."

Sam had taken the feather in his hand and gently touched the feather. He was so surprised at how soft it was. He slowly got up and walked over to one of his notebooks and set the feather gently in the book. He walked back over and held the small box out to Gabriel.

"This is a human's way of trying to court someone they really like too. I had wanted to give it to you for a while now."

Gabriel took the ring out of the box as he slipped it onto his finger and pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him deeply. Sam had wrapped his arms around Gabriel and kissed him back. His arms slipping around his neck as he kissed him deeply and Sam fell back on the bed with Gabriel over him. Gabriel reached for Sam's shirt slipping it off his head and kissed down his neck making the taller man moan.

Gabriel smiled as he trailed kisses down his chest as Sam had arched his back. Sam knew that they would go slow as Gabriel was the first man that he had ever been like this with. Sure he had kissed guys, but Gabriel would be his first. Gabriel knew to be slow as he could tell Sam had never done anything like this with anyone before. Gabriel slipped off his shirt as Sam reached up to run his hand over his chest. Gabriel smiled and leaned into his touch and closed his eyes leaning back.

Sam watched him as his hands slowly slid down to the angel's pants. He unzipped the angel's pants and slipped them off with the angel's help. Sam rolled Gabriel over onto his back and Gabriel looked up at him slightly confused. Sam slipped his boxers down slipping him into his mouth making the forth born angel gasp in pleasure.

His eyes suddenly closed as he ran his hands through Sam's hair. He had never had the chance to ever have this done to him before. Sam bobbed his head as hearing the moans from the angel made him pick up speed. Gabriel had to grip the bed as he was panting. That tongue of Sam's was amazing. Gabriel moaned louder as Sam began to pick up speed. Gabriel gripped the sheets tighter as he moaned out Sam's name as Sam continued to suck on the older angel. Not sure what would happen as if it would be Grace or something else that would come out. Being as this was his first time, he hoped that he was doing a good job as Gabriel gasped and released just as Sam had pulled away for a moment. Sam blushed as he seen the mess that had been made as Gabriel smiled.

"We should get cleaned up before someone walks in."

Just as Gabriel said that, Raziel walked in holding Monica around the waist to help her walk as she gasped and went to cover her eyes. Sam grabbed something to cover Gabriel quickly.

"Sorry I thought we locked the door. Is everything alright?"

Raziel cleared his throat.

"Dean wants you two downstairs. I am staying upstairs with Monica. I think I am going to have to find something to help her from what she seen before it scars her for life."

Sam laughed as Raziel led Monica out. Gabriel fixed himself and cleaned them up as Gabriel headed out the door. Gabriel and Sam walked into the kitchen as Dean stood next to Castiel who clearly was shaking. Lucifer, Michael was sitting at the table with Chuck looking up from the end of the table. Crowley stood behind Lucifer as Sam let out a growl. Lucifer held up his hand.

"Don't worry; he will never lay another hand on you or Monica. I made sure of that. If he tries to touch either of you, I will neuter him very slowly."

Dean shivered as Gabriel sat down beside Lucifer. He looked over at the second born.

"Lucifer what is going on? Why does Castiel look so shook up?"

Crowley looked up and had his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy as he looked back at Lucifer. He clearly knew something as he sighed.

"Before Lucifer put a leash on me, I found out there was another demon running around out there. The demon's name is Zagan. I was lucky that Lucifer didn't beat me within an inch of my life due to me taking you Gabriel and the young female. Anyways, the demon is looking to have some playtime and when Lucifer mentioned about the vision our little lass upstairs said, I worried that it might have been her that the demon was after."

Castiel looked over at Gabriel worried as Gabriel nodded. They would have to put a stop to this before that happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get another chapter going; I am on a role tonight. I am going to update three chapters if I am lucky. Anyways, a new demon is out on the loose. Monica finally tells Raziel why she is so worried about everything. She is scared about losing her family.**

 **Disclaimer: I still have yet to own Supernatural as I just borrow them for my pleasure and put them back when I am done. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. Please enjoy and hopefully get some reviews soon.**

Monica and Raziel were lying on the bed as he held onto him. She had her head against his chest as she listened to his heart. He was stroking her hair as she looked up at him.

"Monica, why don't you tell me why you left the house when you did? You know I had been worried about you."

She sighed as she leaned more against him. She knew that she would have to tell him why she left the first time. Whatever had attacked her would be after her again. She then took a deep breath.

"When I had that vision earlier, I was worried and I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. I had left in hope of not letting anyone get hurt because of me or I hurt someone because of what I might do. That mark is something a demon would use to seal themselves into someone. With me being part human, that would put me at risk."

He nodded and wrapped his wings around her. He swore to protect her and he would do that. He sat up slightly as he felt a demon as he sat up slightly. Worry filled his features as Monica looked at him worried.

"Raziel what's wrong? Is that a demon I feel?"

He nodded as the feeling got closer as Raziel went to reach for his angel blade. Lucifer opened the door and he relaxed.

"Father, is everything alright?"

Crowley was behind Lucifer and a strange hiss sound came from Raziel as Crowley stepped back.

"Hey mate relax, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you guys. Lucifer would neuter me if I hurt either of you. Anyways, I came with Lucifer to let you guys know about another demon that was out and about. I am basically Lucifer's attack dog right now. Anyways, there will be hellhounds hanging around here for your protection."

Monica was still unsure why the demon was helping them, though if there was another demon out from Hell, then that was not a good idea to go out alone anyways. Thinking about her previous actions that could have gotten her hurt, or even worse if nobody had found her the way they did. She had no idea that Lucifer and Raziel had been watching her as she had been sitting there thinking. Lucifer cleared his throat as Monica jumped and looked up.

"Crowley will not come after you Monica. I made sure of that. He is lucky to be here right now. I have him on a very short leash right now. Why don't you guys get some rest now? Raziel will be in here as well with you. Nothing will happen to you."

She nodded as Lucifer looked at Raziel as he had a look of worry on his face. Monica was worried about what was going on. The look on Lucifer's face made her worry something else was going on. When Lucifer walked out, she would ask Raziel if he knew what was going on. She had heard voices as she sat up slightly. Lucifer looked up more.

"Monica, don't worry about that. There are hellhounds that are roaming outside. It is a way to keep you safe. That mark that you had the vision of that is what we are looking out for. Only a demon could put that on a person, with you being a half human that makes demons want to take you over."

She nodded as Raziel got beside her. He knew that she could try to either take on the demon alone, or even try to give herself up if it meant they would be safe. Castiel walked into the room and looked at Raziel.

"Do you mind if I spend some time with my daughter? I know she is Gabriel's adopted daughter and everything, but I want to spend time with her as well."

Gabriel was watching from the shadows as he smiled. He thought this was a great idea for them to have some time to catch up with each other. They would always be part of the family no matter what. Raziel nodded as he helped Monica up. Castiel reached for her hand as Monica took his hand. Castiel had taken her out of the room and out of the house.

"Monica, I know I have so much to make up for. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you growing up, but I am here now. I should have searched for you instead of just thinking you were dead."

She nodded and smiled as she walked beside him.

"You are not the only one; you see I thought you were dead as well. The whole time I was trapped with Crowley. He told me that you and mom were dead. For years I thought I was going to be trapped with that demon. I was afraid that I would never find escape."

Castiel let his wings out as Monica did the same. They took to the sky together and Castiel landed in a small grave in the middle of a forest. She looked around as there was a small home as she took a look around. She had found two graves as she bent down to the bigger grave. She reached out to touch the stone as Castiel bent down beside her.

"Your mother's name was Clare. That is where your middle name came from. We had decided on Monica as you were so small in your mother's arms. I thought I was going to lose your mother at childbirth. Nothing was ever written about humans giving birth to angels and well I was worried about what would happen."

She nodded as she closed her eyes. She wished she could see her mother or what she looked like. She wished she could remember her mother's face. It had been so long ago as she tried to picture her childhood. Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder softly as she opened her eyes and turned to look up at him.

"Here I have something to show you. In fact I burned this place down after what happened, but I rebuilt it when I was coming back to Earth to help Sam and Dean."

She slowly stood as well as Castiel as he headed into the house. The house was small as the room was almost barren of anything, but a few pictures on the wall. One was of Castiel holding out his arms as a baby Monica was trying to walk to Castiel with her little wings spread out wide. Castiel looked so proud in the picture as she looked over seeing another one of Monica sleeping on Castiel's chest as he was asleep as well on the couch.

There were two more pictures as one was of Castiel standing next to a young woman. She had long brown hair and she had her hand on her stomach. It must have been when she was still pregnant with Monica. She looked so pale though as the eyes were a bright green as she placed her hand on the picture.

She had her mother's eyes as she looked back at her father. Castiel reached out and took the final picture off the wall as it was all three of them together. Castiel was smiling as Monica was between the pair as she was just a little bit older. Clare was beside Monica as they had their faces squished together.

"That was the last picture that we ever took. This was in fact the day before I headed off for my mission. I should have stayed though. When I had come back and called for your mother, I heard no answer. The house was a mess and your mother always kept this place clean. I knew something wasn't right as I ran upstairs hoping to find you in bed with Clare as maybe you were calling out for me when you had a nightmare. I found blood and when I found your mother dead beside your bed and a huge pool of blood under here, I just broke."

He took a deep breath as the day almost seemed to replay in his mind as if it was yesterday. He looked back at Monica.

"I want you to have that picture. I know you were too young to remember your mother so I want you to know I would have searched the ends of the Earth for you if I knew you were alive. I buried your mother outside and burned this place down. I thought that blood was yours and if anyone got their hands on your blood, it would have been bad. I saved these few pictures at least to remember the family I once had."

Monica ran into his arms as she cried against him. She held onto her father as she had never known about anything. Crowley told her that her parents died in a demon attack and he managed to find her before the demon could kill her. She had gone living life as if she had no family. Now her family was huge and she would never leave her family again. No matter what would happen, this was her home.

"Dad, we can be a family again. I mean sure you have found yourself a mate of your own who seems very strong as well as he loves you too. I may not remember mom at all, but we have a bigger family now. One that will look out for each other and keep each other safe and watch each other's back."

Castiel nodded as he held onto her. She was right as he now had Dean and sure Clare had his heart once, but now Dean had his heart and nothing would tear him away from Dean. Castiel took to the sky with Monica beside him. A figure shimmered in the darkness as a smile crossed the lips as when the eyes slowly opened it had been Clare. Her green eyes shone in the darkness and smiled.

"Take care of our daughter Castiel. I can now rest in peace now that I know that our daughter is safe and you have found love once again. I will always love you and I will watch over you from heaven. Goodbye by angel and my lovely daughter. You have your father's stubbornness and my kind heart. Take care of your father for me, I led him back to you and now you can protect each other and know I love you two."

Her figure faded as a tear hit the ground as Castiel and Monica turned back and Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. Wind blew through both their hairs and she could have sworn she felt a hand touch her cheek as well as Castiel as it was gone and the wind died down. Clare finally passed on after leading the two people she loved back together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me get another chapter started and maybe posted. I know the last chapter was a bit of a tear jerker to many. There will be more I can promise you that. Anyways when Monica and Castiel get back, they find that Michael had come as he heard of the hybrid angel and he was on the hunt for her. Gabriel and Lucifer were a wreck when they arrived back at Gabriel's home.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural as if I did, I would have my own angel at my side if I did. I only borrow them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Monica and Castiel arrived back as the hellhounds seemed to be a bit jumpy when they arrived. Castiel looked back at Monica worried as they headed inside. Lucifer and Gabriel had been standing in the kitchen as Gabriel turned to the door.

"I told you Michael that….Wait Monica, Castiel you are back. I am so glad you two are back. We sent Sam and Dean away with Crowley while Michael had been here. I am glad that you guys weren't out there alone. Michael is looking for Monica right now. It seems that he is in a rage that an angel created a half breed. He wants to kill the child and then make the father watch."

Castiel widened his eyes as Monica held the picture close to her chest. Castiel wrapped his arm around Monica as he shook his head.

"How would he even know who is a full angel and who is a half angel? I mean come on I could be seen as a half angel and nobody would question it either. Michael will never know about Monica and who she is."

Lucifer and Gabriel nodded as they looked over at them. Gabriel walked over and placed his hand on Monica's shoulder.

"Lucifer and I both will keep who you are hidden from Michael. We will not let Michael lie a hand on you."

Raziel nodded as he stood beside Gabriel and Lucifer. Raziel had seen the picture in Monica's hand as he walked over and she held out the picture to him. She smiled at him.

"This is my mother and I can see I look so much like her."

Raziel nodded as he looked up at her.

"You are your own person though. Sure you got looks from your parents, but you have your own look about yourself. I must admit, you did get your looks from your mother, but you have a special look about you."

She smiled and blushed softly. Gabriel smiled watching the two of them. Sam came up behind Gabriel as he seen the younger angels.

"Why don't you two go spend some time with each other? We got a few things to talk about. I mean Raziel is your guardian now. Figure you two need a chance to get to know each other."

Lucifer nodded as he watched the younger angels.

"Sam is right; you two need a chance to get to know each other. You guys go enjoy yourselves, let us adults talk and figure out what we are going to do about Michael."

Raziel nodded and he reached out and took her hand and led her out into the back. Gabriel looked over at Castiel and shook his head.

"Michael will be back, he will not give up his hunt for Monica. Castiel, I wanted you to know about this as this is bad. Michael has ordered any angel that finds Monica to kill her on the spot. None of us will kill her of course as she is safe here. I was the one who found her with Crowley. Crowley even made a comment about him killing a young angel female when she was a child. Michael still thinks she is alive is will stop at nothing."

Castiel sighed as he shook his head. He knew that his daughter's life would be in danger as long as she was thought to be alive. He turned to look back at the door that she left with Raziel. He knew that he would protect her, as any of them would keep her safe. He was surprised at Lucifer would be willing to protect her as well, but he seemed to have drawn a bond with her as well. Though when Michael had joined them the first day to protect her, Michael must have thought that Monica was a full angel.

"Gabriel, what if Michael comes back wanting to try to take Monica back to Heaven thinking she is still a full angel? He thinks we are harboring a half angel here, I am surprised he hadn't put it together yet."

Lucifer laughed shaking his head as he looked up at Castiel.

"Michael will think Monica is a full angel as long as we keep it a secret. We managed to fool Michael thinking the half angel slipped from our grasp."

Castiel nodded and bit his lip. His worry for his daughter grew as he knew how powerful Michael was, and it wouldn't be pretty if Michael found out who Monica was. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

 **XXX**

Raziel had led Monica out to a small garden where several flowers were growing. She had bent down to look closer at one of the flowers. He smiled as he watched her and bent down beside her and plucked one of the flowers.

"Mom and I started this garden when he had found me. This garden right here is one of our secret places we like to relax and enjoy the quiet time, dad sometimes comes out here too. This place is where all of us come to collect our thoughts and enjoy the earth."

The flower he had picked was still in his hand as he reached up slipping it in Monica's hair and smiled. She blushed softly as she looked up at him. He was indeed very charming as she had the flower right behind her hair.

"You are like a flower, very fragile but very beautiful. You have no need to worry about anything; I will protect you with my life."

He reached up and cupped her cheek softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb gently. His hands were soft on her cheek as she leaned into his touch. She was as trusting with Raziel as his hand slowly slipped down her neck softly. When she looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her softly. It was a simple kiss, but when he pulled away slightly, he leaned back down and kissed her a little deeper.

She blushed as she kissed him back. Not expecting the kiss as Raziel held her close as his forehead was pressed against hers as he smiled up at her.

"You make me so happy Monica. I don't care if you are a half angel or even human, you have a wonderful heart and I couldn't ask for anyone better to have."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch as her touch was so gentle. He never thought he could find himself a mate that would make him happy the way Monica did. He allowed his wings to come out and wrap around Monica. A blanket of feathers made her feel safe and warm as she smiled at him.

He then reached up and pulled out one of his smaller feathers and held it out to her as she blushed and took it. She slid her hand over the beautiful sapphire blue feather as she willed her wings out as well. Their wings were entwined as she reached up to take a feather from her wing as well and held it out to him. She knew about the feathers are given as a mating gift and her accepting it and giving him one, she was accepting his ritual to mate with her.

They sat there beside the garden wrapped up in each other's wings and arms as enjoyed the time they were having together. The one thing that they didn't know, there were three angels watching them from the window, smiles across all their faces. Gabriel looked over at Castiel and smiled

"See I know how to play matchmaker very well don't I?"

Lucifer watched from behind Gabriel as he knew his son was happy as he found someone, the one thing he was worried about is if Michael ever found out. It would not end well for anyone.

"Gabriel, there is only one thing that I am worried about is Michael finds out about both of them. If he knows about what Monica is, then it could end up both of them getting killed if we are not careful. Raziel would not back down to protect any of us, if they become mates, Raziel would fight Michael to protect her."

Gabriel nodded as he placed his hand on the glass and sighed.

"I know that Lucifer, why do you think we are all here? We are all here to keep them both safe and protect them. Castiel, I know you and Monica had a heart to heart; next Lucifer and I will need to speak to Monica. She will need to know that we will keep her safe and make sure that our son is happy. I know she will make him happy as I can see that."

They all looked back out the window watching the younger angels. Lucifer placed his hand on Gabriel as he pointed to the children slowly coming inside. Their hands linked as their wings were gone. Gabriel smiled as the two of them having that intimate moment will be something that those two will always have together. Gabriel had walked down when the two younger angels walked in. Each one had a feather around their necks.

Gabriel smiled at the younger angels as he looked between the two.

"You two go get some rest; it is getting late as you two look like you guys could use it. We will talk more tomorrow alright?"

They nodded as they headed upstairs and walked into Monica's room and shut the door. Monica crawled into bed as Raziel slowly got up in bed beside her and smiled snuggling up against her. She held onto him as they slowly slipped into slumber, the older angels watching the future of the angels in that one room sleeping in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for another chapter, since I am home sick from work, I need to get some time of distraction from sitting at home. Anyways, after Monica and Raziel started their mating, Lucifer and Gabriel want to make sure they have a good eye on the younger angels as to make sure nothing happens to any of them. Also would love to thank NoxyHart for my first review. Glad you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural as I have yet to find my own angel following me around. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica and Raziel were sitting in the room on the bed as Raziel was lying there with Monica's head in his lap. He was stroking her hair softly as she smiled and leaned into his touch. Raziel was happy as he was looking down at Monica in his lap. There were books on the dresser as they had been studying some magic. They had been studying most of the morning and decided to take a little break as Gabriel had poked his head in as both had looked up at him.

"Sorry about bugging you guys, but Lucifer and I want to show Monica a few things. I hope you don't mind? I mean I know you two have been studying in here all morning, but Lucifer and I want to teach her a bit of what we know as well. Raziel, I want you to go help the boys as they are going out on a hunt and could use the extra help. We will keep an eye on Monica I promise. They also want to hunt that demon that is running around."

Raziel nodded as Monica slowly got up off his lap. She wondered what the two archangels were going to teach her. Raziel sighed as he missed the warmth of her in his lap as she smiled at him. Her smile made him smile as well, it really brightened his day.

"I will be here when you guys get back. We can continue our talk from last night when you get back alright?"

Raziel nodded, but really didn't want to leave her. Gabriel placed his hand on Raziel's shoulder as he looked up at his mother. Gabriel could see the look an angel gives when he is leaving a mate or a potential mate alone. He had seen that look in so many angels' faces when they left for the war. Gabriel knew that Raziel would be back, but that look would be there no matter what.

"I promise she will be here when you return. I would not send her away. She might know some tricks from your father or even more healing from me. Might as well teach her some advanced stuff since we know she could handle it. You never know when we could need it."

Raziel nodded as he leaned up kissing her softly and placing his hand over her heart as he got up and headed out. It was his way to let her know he will be in her heart while he is gone. Monica watched him leave as Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. She was still new to being an angel and even though the bonding had started and she knew about it, the pain she of a mate leaving even for something they needed to do left her confused.

"He will be back don't worry; I will take care of you. You are after all my adopted daughter. I don't care if you are dating my son or not, I am still going to take care of you. Come with me, Luci and I want to show you something."

She slowly got up as Lucifer poked his head in as Gabriel nodded. Gabriel took Monica's hand and walked out leading her with Lucifer walking in front of them as they headed to the basement. When Gabriel opened the door, she gasped as there were so many herbs as she walked over and looked over all the jars. She reached up picking up a couple as she turned to him.

"There are so many here, what are all these for? I mean some of these I remember hearing about, but I have never expected to ever see them all in one place before."

He chuckled as Lucifer smiled as well. Lucifer held out a small ball. It was a small ball, but she could smell holy water inside of it.

"Gabe may know how to heal, but I know so much about spells. Raziel ended up being more like me with what he knows. We want to teach you how to heal and spells too. That way you guys can be more of a team and you could join us out in the hunts instead of staying here and being bored. You never know, all four of us could go out and we could use all the help we can get."

She nodded as she smiled. She was learning magic and healing from two of the most well known archangels and they were willing to do anything to help her. They didn't fear what she was either. She figured that just because they were archangels, they could still take her out if they really wanted to. Lucifer placed his hand on her shoulder as she turned and looked over at him.

"Sorry if I startled you, I noticed you seem to be in deep thought. Gabriel spaces out like that sometimes. Even though you are Castiel's daughter, you do act like Gabe as well. It is a good thing actually. You have a big heart like my little brother does. Nobody will ever judge you for who your parents are."

She nodded as Gabriel walked back over and smiled as he nodded. She could tell that neither of them were scared of her at all. They really wanted to help her and see her happy.

"Luci is right, none of us will allow you to get hurt or be judged. All of us have some kind of secret to hide. I am supposed to be dead while Lucifer is hated by almost everyone because of his fall from heaven. None of us are perfect like many people think. Why Michael would want to destroy a gift like you is something I will never figure out."

She nodded as they both wrapped their arms around her as well as sent out some of their grace to brush against hers for comfort. They knew that Monica would be something this world needs. Her strength would be something good to have on the side of heaven. Gabriel and Lucifer were wrapped up with holding onto Monica; they didn't know that Michael had ended up crashing into the living room as Monica heard the crash.

"We need to get upstairs, I heard something. I am not sure what is going on upstairs, but someone or something could be hurt."

They nodded as they all ran upstairs. When they got upstairs, seeing Michael sprawled out on the floor like a rug, Gabriel ran over to him first. Not sure what exactly happened to him, but they would do everything to help him. He ran his hand over his body and his eyes widened.

"Monica, go downstairs and gets a small vial that is in the green box. It seems Michael got into a fight with a demon and his grace is weak and unstable. That vial will help him stabilize his grace so we can get him upstairs. He will need to get some rest after that."

She nodded and ran downstairs to grab the vial and ran up with it as she held it out to Gabriel. Lucifer made sure to keep her back to make sure that Michael didn't try anything. Gabriel brought the liquid to Michael's lips as he had him drink it. Michael groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Gabriel placed his hand on his eldest brother's shoulder.

"We will help you lie down in one of the beds. Can you tell me what happened to you? You look like you got into a horrible fight."

Michael nodded as he groaned and looked around. Not sure how he ended up here, but at this moment he didn't care. He was glad he came here when he did. He reached up holding his head as he slowly sat up. Gabriel went to help him sit up.

"I was attacked by demons. It seems that the demon that had escaped is looking for something. I fear he is looking for that half angel to possess. This is what I was worried about. If that demon finds that Nephilim child, we won't be able to stop him."

Monica slowly poked her head out from behind Lucifer. Lucifer kept his hand on her shoulder as Michael seen Monica and smiled. He seen Monica as a young angel that Gabriel saved. Michael clearly had no idea who or what she really was and they would keep it like that.

"Young angel, you should return to heaven. It is dangerous down here, you could be hurt. We can help you learn how to use your powers better."

Gabriel shook his head as he looked over at his eldest brother. He pointed to Monica.

"I took her in; I am taking care of her. I will let no harm come to her while she is under my wing. Fear not brother, nothing will happen to her while I am caring for her. Lucifer and I are teaching her everything we know. She will be a great student for us."

Michael nodded as he slowly stood up. He bowed his head to Monica.

"Forgive me; I know I have been crazy as of late. Monica was it? You have good teachers here, though I must warn you of a dangerous half angel that is out running around. If you ever happen to come across this half breed, call on me anytime. I am not sure whose side this angel is on, but I feel that if given the chance he will kill us all."

Monica nodded as she looked back at eldest archangel. She kept her arms behind her back as she looked over at him. Gabriel and Lucifer stayed close to her, just in case something happened.

"I will keep my eyes open for any male half breed angel that is out there. I am sure there will be a way to tell if he is full or half right?"

Michael nodded and held out an angel blade to her. She reached out and took it as he smiled as she took it.

"I am sure you were never given an angel blade. You will need it to keep yourself safe. Gabriel, I will rest here next time. I am going back up to see if Father has come back home yet. He had gone missing yet again. Heaven has gone crazy since he disappeared again. Take care my brothers; keep each other safe as well as everyone here."

Michael then took off as Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He looked back at Monica and smiled as he nodded his head. Lucifer grinned as he crossed his arms, but almost like a proud father.

"Seems like she can fool our eldest brother from finding out what she really is. Maybe if Michael ever finds out who she really is, he will understand she will never betray our kind and fight alongside us. Well at least I don't need to train her how to trick Michael if he ran into her. She can do it on her own."

Gabriel laughed as he nodded and placed his hand on the top of her head. He knew that she would be able to learn so much quickly in such little time. When it came down to when Michael did find out, he feared that it could end badly as he looked up at Lucifer. What if Mike sent them both to the cage for protecting her? What if he sent Monica to the cage and then Raziel tried to save her? It would not end well either way for none of them. The only good outcome would be if Michael accepted her angel side was enough.

Gabriel then didn't notice Lucifer walk over to her as Monica had followed him and they both held onto Gabriel. He held onto both of them as nothing else mattered anymore, protecting those he saw as family and friends was what he wanted to protect.

"What matters right now is we protect Monica and defeat this demon that is after Monica. We will deal with Michael later and figure out what will happen when the time comes."

Lucifer nodded as he smiled over at both of them. Monica accepted him even though he was sure she had heard about everything he had ever done and yet she trusted him as if she knew him all her life. Monica was special, he could see that. She could see the good in people, which most people didn't. She really will change the world, and perfect mate for their son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me see if I can get another chapter up tonight while I am up. I am enjoying writing this; I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Anyways I always look for reviews as I love hearing how people think of my writing. Also another writer who is really skilled you should check out is NoxyHart. NoxyHart is an amazing writer and you should read some of her work. Just to warn you, the first part of this is almost done. The second part will be up shortly after I finish the first part. Hope you keep reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own the lovely boys of Supernatural. They are always and forever be owned by CW and I hope to one day join them. I own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Sam had walked in laughing as Raziel walked in behind him. Dean and Castiel walked behind them as they all had bags of food in their hands. There were several different bags as Gabriel walked downstairs.

"I smell food in here, I seen you guys stopped by and got some food before coming back huh? Hope you guys brought me my favorite."

Sam chuckled as he held out the bag of sweets for the youngest archangel as he giggled and kissed Sam softly. Castiel looked over at Dean and kissed him as Dean kissed him back wrapping his arms around the angel. Monica chucked as she had come down with Lucifer behind her. Raziel seen her and smiled as he walked over and kissed her softly. Dean and Sam both looked over at the two younger angels shocked.

Gabriel chuckled watching the two younger angels and Castiel just looked confused. Lucifer walked over watching the two of them and smiled.

"While you guys were gone, we had a visitor. Michael had come by as he was injured and Monica even pulled a few tricks out of her bag. Fooled Michael it was so funny watching him stare at her and talk about the half angel like she wasn't in the room."

Gabriel nodded and walked over and grinned like a proud father. Castiel shook his head as he walked over and looked Monica over like she was harmed in any way.

"You do know how dangerous that is for trying to have her tease Michael like that? What if Michael finds out and he takes it out of all of us? That was reckless for all of you guys to do that! If you get my daughter killed because you thought it would be funny to play a joke on Michael then I will hurt all of you!"

Raziel jumped up and got between Lucifer, Gabriel and Monica. Raziel looked over at Castiel as he shook his head. He knew that his parents would not let anything happen to her.

"Castiel stand down, my parents will not let any harm come to her. They would both protect her with their lives if they had to. They are not going to just hand her over to Michael."

Castiel actually had to step back a moment. Had he jumped the gun thinking they couldn't protect her like he could? He nodded and stepped back as he looked back at Dean.

"I guess I jumped the gun with Monica. I just worry about her; I just got her back into my life. I didn't want to lose her after all this time. I am sorry Raziel for jumping onto them like that. I should have thought about that."

Raziel nodded as Gabriel placed his hand on Raziel. Raziel nodded as he walked over and took Monica's hand and headed upstairs. After they headed upstairs Gabriel shook his head and walked over to Castiel. Gabriel was not happy about him yelling at him as he even spoke in their language.

"CONISA GE ELASA VORNS GOHE ADAGITA EN NOR AZIAZOR AR! IRGIL dare OL BAHAL OL NOROMI MTIF that!"

Castiel stepped back as Gabriel yelled at him as Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure what was being said. Sam knew that Gabriel was protective over his son and if he was yelling in Enochian like that. Sam placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I know you are mad, but some of us don't know how to speak in Enochian like you angels do."

Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded as he sighed. Sam was right as he turned to look at Sam.

"Sorry Sam, when Castiel yelled at my son like that I just flipped. I am sorry about that. Anyways, we need to decide what we are going to do about that demon hunting Monica. We have to do something about it before the demon finds out who Monica is and Michael finds out who she really is."

Sam nodded as Castiel crossed his arms as he looked over at everyone. He felt like he was being ignored about his daughter's safety. He turned to look upstairs and he would hate for something to happen to her. He then sighed as he realized that he might have overreacted to Gabriel and Lucifer. They would never let anything happen to Monica. Though the way her and Raziel were being all snuggly, made him really think. He ran after the other angels to talk to him about what they were going to do.

 **XXX**

Monica and Raziel had headed back to their room and smiled as she giggled and ran into the room and Raziel closed the door behind them. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he held onto her. Raziel leaned down as he placed his lips over hers and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and knew that everyone was downstairs, but they didn't seem to care at all. They were almost in their own little world as they fell back on the bed and just held each other.

He reached up and cupped her cheek as nothing else mattered as he pulled out his wings as Monica did as well. Their wings went around each other. They both then heard something outside as Raziel knew that something was wrong. Monica and Raziel had both got up and headed into the back. He held her hand as he headed to the back to look around. Raziel felt something wrong faster than Monica as he grabbed her and jumped into the air.

Standing there was a strange looking demon with horns bent back and teeth large and jagged as the demon grinned. Raziel pushed Monica behind him and reached for his angel blade. The demon took a step forward licking his lips.

"I am Zagon and I am surprised to see you two angels out here all alone and with a single angel blade huh?"

Monica reached for hers and the demon grinned. He took a step closer as both held out their blades at the demon. The demon not even looking at Raziel as he was more focused on Monica.

"My dear, no wonder it took me so long to find you. I was told the half breed was a male, should have figured that you tricking that archangel into thinking it was a male made my day as well as sealed your fate. I must say it was easier than I thought it would be."

Raziel turned to Monica as he kept his blade up at the demon.

"Go inside and get my Mom and Dad, we are going to need them out here with us. You are safer inside Monica; I don't want you to get hurt."

The demon grinned as he slammed his body into Raziel as she gasped and stabbed her angel blade into the arm of the demon making the demon gasp out and knock the blade from her hands.

"Take one more step and this angel gets it. I can see you two must mean something to each other. In fact I can smell that you two are starting your mating. I hope you will enjoy having your mate have a demon inside of her."

He laughed as Monica was thrown back and the demon went after her as Raziel jumped up quickly in hopes of getting to her in time. The demon grinned and vanished just as Raziel jumped to try to stop them. He landed in the grass as Lucifer and Gabriel ran out just as Monica vanished with the demon. Raziel slammed his fist into the dirt as tears streamed down his cheeks. How could he have failed her so soon? Gabriel ran over and held onto Raziel as Lucifer followed as well.

He looked up at his parents as tears stained his cheeks as he looked up at each of them.

"I failed her; I couldn't save her in time. She was right here and then she was gone, why was I not fast enough?"

Lucifer wrapped his wings around both Gabriel and Raziel and Sam ran out worried about his mate. Seeing Raziel crying in his mate's arms, he knew what happened. He knew that it will not be fun for Monica as he remembered what it was like to be possessed and that was not fun. Even though Lucifer used him as a meat suit for a while, he got to know Lucifer more than anyone ever did besides for Gabriel. He slowly walked over, not sure if he should or not and Gabriel pulled him into his arms.

"Sam, we have to save her. She means so much to all of us and that demon took her out from under us. He used our feelings against us, and now it will be payback."

Lucifer nodded as he held out a book.

"In case the demon binds him inside of her, I found a way to get her free from it. When Monica first told us of the vision, I had to make sure that we were well prepared. Not sure of what demon would do it, but what we can do to save her in case it happens. Raz, we will get her back I promise."

He nodded as Sam placed his hand on Raziel's shoulder and he hugged Sam close. Even though Sam was his stepfather, he still was part of his family no matter what. Monica was just as much part of this family as even Castiel and Dean. They would get her back and save her from that demon. Lucifer called Crowley as he appeared as he glared at Lucifer, a towel around his waist and a rubber duckie in his hands. He had a shower cap on his head. Lucifer growled.

"It started"

Crowley sighed as he shook his head.

"Bloody hell, that demon couldn't wait until I finished taking a bloody bath could he? Right I will get it started, be back in a jif"

He vanished and Sam busted out laughing seeing Crowley that way. That picture was something he could never get out of his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to get this chapter up; hopefully I shall get a chapter or two up today. Monica had been taken by a demon while under the care of angels and even Lucifer himself. Raziel and Gabriel are out hunting for the demon that took Monica and they will have to find her before it was too late. Thanks again to all who have reviewed and of course to NoxyHart who you all should go read some of her work as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural as I will forever wish to have an angel of my own to follow me around and keep me safe. I do own Monica and NoxyHart owns Raziel.**

Monica awoke as she looked around, not sure where she was at for a moment. She looked down as she had been chained to the wall and she had a bowl sitting not far from her. It had been full of water as she leaned against the wall. She had to find a way to get out of here as she refused to drink out of a bowl like a dog. The door opened and the demon stood there and grinned as he looked down at her.

"You know I am going to get what want, you won't be able to stop me and you know that don't you?"

She growled and looked away. She had closed her eyes for a moment as she hoped that Gabriel and everyone managed to find her. She was jerked back to reality as the demon grabbed the chain around her neck and growled.

"You will not hide in your head girl; you will know what it feels like to suffer and you will hope that nobody finds you after I get through with you. After I take over your body, they will want to kill me. They will never get me out of you though as I am going to make sure that they will never get me out of your body."

She glared at him as she knew that Gabriel would find a way to get her back. In fact all of them would fight to find her and get her back. The demon slapped her across the face as she gasped and turned to him. A red mark appearing on her cheek as the demon laughed.

"Enough play time, time to have some fun. Enough of this messing around, I want to have some play time."

He reached for her and jumped back as a hellhound jumped in front of her and growled at him. She smiled as she seen the hellhound as she was so glad to see one. The hellhound turned to her and whined and turned back to the demon and growled again. She pets the hellhound and stayed in front of her. The hellhound was here to help her as she tried to pull on the chains Zagon grinned at her.

"There is no escape as I have the key to unlocking your chains. You think I would let you get away that easy from me?"

The hellhound growled as Crowley walked out of the shadows. He had his arms crossed as he looked the demon up and down. He was clearly not impressed with the demon as he shook his head.

"You think a hellhound wouldn't come alone mate? Sorry but I hate to say this but you are not taking this little angel away from her family. Now do I have to ask you nicely or do I have to let Fergus enjoy tearing you limb from limb until I get that key?"

Zagon growled and the hellhound moved closer baring his teeth. The demon knew that he could take out the demon with no trouble, but the fact was that he was more afraid of the hellhound more than anything. The demon stepped away from the hellhound and Crowley moved to try to break Monica free from the chains that bound her.

Zagon growled as he looked back at the hellhound as Monica looked back at Crowley.

"I think he is afraid of the hellhound. I noticed he won't come near me as he has had plenty of times that he could have tried to stop even you and yet he will not come near the hellhound."

Crowley whistled as another hellhound came up beside Crowley as she had been watching Crowley as Crowley had been watching Zagon. The two hellhounds had been surrounding Monica as the demon slowly stepped away. The demon threw down the key and glared at the hellhounds as he slowly stepped back and vanished. Crowley reached down and picked up the key as he looked back at the two hellhounds and smiled.

"You two will stay with Monica; I think she will be safer with you two at her side. It seems that Zagon is scared of you guys."

He unlocked Monica as he helped her to her feet as she looked around. She sighed and had to lean against the wall for a moment as she was still shaking a bit. That demon was still out there and what would she do with the demon out there hunting her. Crowley reached out for her as she took his hand gently.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you to get back, Raziel is freaking out as when you were taken. Lucifer and Gabriel have been trying to find you as well. I will contact them and let them know you are safe. Gabriel had an idea on how to draw that demon out. Come on we need to meet up with Lucifer and head out so we can get you safe."

She nodded as she turned to where that demon was just at. She knew that it wouldn't be over yet, it was only the beginning. That demon wanted her and would stop at nothing until they had grabbed her. Crowley allowed the hellhounds back first and when Crowley walked through first, Monica was grabbed from behind as Crowley cursed.

The demon held her and grinned as he vanished and turned into black smoke. Monica gasped as she tried to run away as the smoke followed her and went straight into her mouth as she gasped. She tried to cough to get the demon out as Monica dropped to her knees. The demon would not give up as she was shaking to fight for control as she finally passed out.

 **XXX**

Crowley had sighed as he knew what happened when that demon grabbed her from behind. He should have made sure that she walked in first. He cursed as Lucifer had arrived looking around.

"I thought you told me that you found Monica, where is she?"

One of the hellhounds whined behind Crowley as he limped out behind Lucifer. Crowley let out a sigh as he looked down.

"I did find her and when I tried to get her away that demon got her again. Lucifer I am so sorry. I should have made her go first before getting through. I thought the demon had snuck off because he in fact feared the hellhounds. I thought he left us alone and we were safe to get away. I was wrong."

Lucifer cursed as he sighed and shook his head. Raziel would not be happy about this, and neither would Castiel or Gabriel. How could they have let her down like this? Raziel had landed with Gabriel right beside him. Lucifer had turned and looked away when they got there. He knew that he had to tell them, he just didn't know how. Raziel was looking around with his wings spread ready to take off the first chance.

"Dad, where is Monica at?"

Crowley shook his head as he slowly walked out of the shadows. A grim look on his face he sighed.

"I am so sorry, it was my fault. The demon had taken off and I thought he had left for good. When we were getting ready to come back, Monica was taken back just as the portal closed. I am sorry; I have failed you as well as Lucifer and Monica. I am surprised I am still standing at this moment."

Raziel let out a scream and Lucifer and Gabriel both looked at their son with a broken heart. Knowing that painful cry of a mate lost somewhere. On top of that with the fact that the demon has her makes it worse. They have no idea how long that the demon would wait to try to take Monica over. Gabriel looked over at Lucifer and shook his head.

"We need to find her quick Lucifer before that demon tries to take her over."

Lucifer nodded as little did they know that someone had been watching them from the cover of trees. Zagon, who was in Monica's body, watched the angels from a distance. Monica heard the cry of Raziel as she wanted to hold him, but really couldn't do anything. She was scared that she would never see Raziel or anyone ever again. She let a tear roll down her cheek as the demon smirked in her body. He allowed her to have the emotions show as Raziel seemed to look towards where they were sitting. Raziel had looked up hoping that he would find a way to save his beloved and bring her home safe. Gabriel walked over and brought him back over as Monica vanished, praying for Raziel to come save her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgive me for not posting for a while. I have been sick with Bronchitis and it has not been fun. I will try to work on at least finishing up my first part, then on to the second part. Also if you want another great Supernatural writer, you should go ready NoxyHart, she is an amazing writer. Hope to keep getting more reviews and I will keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I have yet to own Supernatural or own my own angel at my side. I do own Monica as NoxyHart owns Raziel. I hope you enjoy.**

Raziel had began to pace as he had waited for Lucifer and Gabriel came back as they were trying to locate where Monica could be. With that demon inside of her, they knew that they had to act fast. Not sure what would happen with a half angel being taken over by a demon was never a good thing already. Dean had walked up and placed his hand on the younger angel's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will find her. We are all looking for her and even Sam is trying to scribe for her. It is only a matter of time before we find her."

Raziel nodded as Sam came in with Castiel as he held onto a small feather that clearly belonged to Monica. It was so little though, it had to be a feather of when she was little.

"We found her, but we are going to need help. Lucifer and Gabriel went to go get Michael as we are going to need as much strength as we can get. As far as Michael knows, the demon took Monica over because she was not as strong as us. He is not to know that she is a half angel."

Castiel nodded as he looked around waiting for Michael to arrive.

"Keep your eyes open for the eldest archangel. He should be here any moment."

Just then Michael decided to make a huge entrance as Gabriel and Lucifer were right behind him. When they landed Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked up beside his brother.

"You know, you don't have to be a showoff. They knew that you were coming so you could have just come without any grand entrance. Besides, that is my job."

Michael smiled and nodded as he turned to Castiel.

"Gabriel said that you and Lucifer's vessel were working on trying to locate the young angel correct? I hope you two have located this young angel. It will make this go so much easier. I mean sure she is still so young, but there is something different about her."

Raziel nodded as he turned and looked off in the distance. He was ready for battle, but hoped that he would not have to battle Monica as she was precious to him. He would rather die by her hand, then live a life without her. He closed her eyes as he could have sworn he heard Monica's laugh. He slowly had turned more and wasn't paying attention to anyone else. He moved away from the group as he headed behind the house. He didn't hear anyone call his name as he headed out away from the others.

He then caught a glimpse of a set of wings that looked so familiar to him as he ran after them. He didn't even hear the others try to call out to him. His main focus was to save Monica. He kept up as he followed her wings and managed to corner Monica with the demon still inside of her. The demon smirked as he looked the younger angel as he licked his lips.

"So you are the angel she has fallen for huh? I must say you are handsome, no wonder she likes you. I am so surprised that you followed me alone. You do realize that I can make her do anything that I want and I know you will not attack her."

Raziel smirked as he held something in his hand. Zagon looked over at Raziel a little confused until he realized what it was. The young angel was holding onto a feather of the young half angel he was controlling. While the demon was focusing on Raziel, he had not seen Michael and Lucifer come up from behind. The demon turned around just in time to see Lucifer grab her around her neck as the demon growled.

"Let me go or else I will make sure the half breed feel the pain."

Raziel growled and Michael looked over at Lucifer a bit confused. Did the demon think that Raziel was a half angel? He knew that he wasn't a half angel; he then looked over at Monica. The demon clearly trying to hold onto his grip with Monica as Lucifer was drawing the demon out of her body. Michael then growled as he realized that they had been lying to him in order to protect the half breed. He didn't care how they felt for her; she had to die before the demon got more of a power over her.

Raziel grabbed Monica's hand as the demon was ripped from Monica and Lucifer fell back as the demon was ripped from her. Lucifer held onto the demon as he then banished the demon from earth. Being the devil had its perks he thought. Monica slowly sat up as she knew that the demon would be back, but for now she was safe. Raziel looked around as he noticed that Michael was nowhere to be found as he was slightly confused.

He knew that Michael had been there when they first got there. He had hoped that maybe Michael had gone to tell his mom that they had gotten her back and that she would be coming back home. Lucifer dusted himself off and looked around. Lucifer seemed to be looking for the first born angel as well.

"Where did Michael go? I know he was just here. Do you think he went to tell Gabriel that we had found Monica? Come on, we better get back to Gabriel and Castiel. I am sure that they have been stressing out enough about Monica."

Raziel nodded as he kept his arm around Monica and they slowly headed back where Gabriel and Castiel were waiting. Sam and Dean were there as well as Lucifer was seen first as Castiel sat up more. Crowley had been waiting with them as well as Raziel had his arm around Monica as they came into view. Gabriel and Castiel both gasp and run over and each grab an arm and helped her over to the house. Sam had opened the door so the angels could help her inside. Lucifer had looked over at Sam and Dean. Dean was standing near Sam with a slice of pie

"Is Michael back yet? He actually left us out there, not sure why. The demon had threatened Monica and Michael was nearby and then when I pulled the demon and banished him to Hell, Michael was gone. I figured he had seen we had it covered, so I figured he would have head back here."

Sam shook his head as he looked over at Lucifer. The sky then got dark as Lucifer looked around not liking this. Michael was standing there blocking the sun, but he looked pissed. He glared at Lucifer as he slowly flew down and landed in front of him.

"Do you really think that I am that much of a fool? Do you think I wouldn't have figured it out who the half angel really is? That demon taking over Monica was no accident was it? She is the half angel and all of you have been protecting her haven't you?"

Dean and Sam ran over as Michael looked over at his former vessel. He then shook his head and sighed.

"For some reason, I can see nothing less from you two. You two are more trouble than you are worth sometimes. Though lying to me and thinking you would get away with it is what I mean. How long have you guys known she was a half breed?"

"I have known since I saved her. She is special Michael and I will not let you hurt her. Her father has thought her whole life she was dead and even she thought her family was killed. If father thought that one of us could be hurt somewhere, he would have tried to find us in any way. Family doesn't mean anything unless you protect them with your life. She is our family and we will protect her with our lives."

Gabriel had walked out telling Michael how he really felt. Gabriel seen Monica as family as in fact she was. Michael looked between the two brothers as he almost glared at the two of them. Michael was clearly furious as he looked between Lucifer and held out his hand.

"Brother, I know you will side with me about the half angel is not family. You hated the humans almost your whole life. Sure you were father's favorite until you fell, but I know you will take my side on this."

Lucifer shook his head and stood next to Gabriel.

"Actually I am siding with Gabriel on this one. Monica is special as she maybe half angel, but she could be a change that heaven has been looking for. I will not allow you to hurt her. She has suffered long enough; it is time we allowed her to take her place in heaven with us."

Michael glared at Lucifer as he thought the second born would have surely sided with him as he hated the mortals since almost the dawn of time. Why Lucifer would side with the humans now of all times was not what he was expecting. He knew there had to be more about what was going on and he looked between his two brothers.

"Are you two sleeping with each other again?"

Dean actually choked on his pie as he suddenly started laughing. Sam looked over at Dean a little confused as he was not sure what was really going on, but he didn't care. Why would Michael think that the two of them were together?

Lucifer shook his head as he turned to head inside.

"I will go check on Monica and make sure she is not having any side affects of the demon taking her over."

Gabriel nodded as Lucifer walked inside. Michael turned to Gabriel and got in his face.

"You both will suffer for this. I will punish that half angel for being born and there is nothing that you can do about it"

He vanished in a fury of feathers as Michael was now against them. Not sure what would be expected for them, but they would stay and fight with them.


End file.
